


The Best Man

by maryagrawatson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, The Six Thatchers Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryagrawatson/pseuds/maryagrawatson
Summary: Sherlock is learning who has come into his life for a reason, for a season, and for a lifetime.





	

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: John Watson is dead to me, I'm currently on the fence about Molly, and I really need to give Sherlock a happy ending before "The Lying Detective" guts me.
> 
> Also, this is a 221B. For some reason, the AO3 word counter is wrong and stuck at 219 no matter what I add or delete. Word assures me I have 221 words and that my story ends with a B. :)

Lestrade raps on the doorframe to 221B and lets him himself in. Sherlock is at his desk, pecking away on his computer. He looks up when he realises his visitor is here and motions for him to sit.  
"Ah, Greg. Thanks for coming."  
"Yeah. Sure. What's up?"  
Sherlock takes a deep breath. "Last night, I asked Janine to marry me. For some unfathomable reason, she actually said yes."

Lestrade's eyes widen as he takes a deep breath. "Well, congratulations!"  
"I'll probably be a rubbish husband, but --"  
"Janine doesn't strike me as someone who'd get married just to get married. She knows what she's getting into. I'm very happy for you."

"Thanks. I'm very lucky." Sherlock lets out a deep breath. "So that brings us to why I asked you here. I'd like you to be my best man." Lestrade stares wide-eyed at Sherlock. "Because it's always been you, Greg. Always. I just never saw it. You've been there through everything and you understood that when it came to the things that really mattered, I wasn't purposely trying to hurt you. So I'm really asking you, okay? It's important that you know that."

It takes Lestrade a moment to answer and his words stick in his throat a bit. "Thank you. I would be honoured. So where's your lovely bride?"


End file.
